The Wedding
by frs
Summary: JJ's brother is getting married and his wife-to-be is determined to set JJ up with her best friend/maid of honor, Emily. Just a little AU Jemily fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little Jemily AU fun. I own nothing.**

Jennifer Jareau sat down in the booth and passed three beers to her brothers keeping one for herself. She laughed lightly as she looked up to the barely clothed women onstage. "Mom has always wondered how I turned out gay... I blame it on you three for always getting me into situations that involve half naked hot women."

All three blonde men laughed with her, but it was Jeffrey, the oldest of the Jareau siblings, who spoke. "Speaking of hot women Jenny, are you seeing anyone?"

"Jeff, tonight's not about me. It's YOUR bachelor party."

"Jenny is deflecting the question!" Jordan, her second oldest brother, teased.

Jude, the youngest of the three boys, had to butt in. "Ohhh... Jenny... what's her name?"

"Oh my god guys! I'm not seeing anyone, okay! You all know very well my job does not allow time for dating. And it sure as hell does not allow time for dating women. They're so high maintenance, you know?"

"No shit!" Jordan agreed as he ran a hand through his longer blonde hair.

All of the siblings laughed. "Well," Jeffrey interrupted. "I only ask because Mel has this crazy idea to set you up with her best friend, Emily, at the wedding."

"Oh dear God." Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Is she hot?" Jude asked.

Jeffrey nodded. "Super hot, but super lesbian, Bro. I've already tried for a threesome."

It was only Jennifer rolling her eyes (again) as her brothers all chuckled. "Tell Melissa I'm okay, I enjoy my single life, and she doesn't need to set me up with anyone."

"I'll tell her Sis, but you know that doesn't mean she'll actually listen."

Taking along sip from her beer, Jennifer sighed. "Greaaaaaaat."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Any hot bridesmaids I can sleep with this weekend, Mel?" Emily Prentiss asked as she joined her best friend on the bed in the hotel room.

The red headed woman rolled her eyes. "You're a bridesmaid Emmy, stay away from the others. BUT I do have someone I want to set you up with."

"I don't want to date. I just want great sex this weekend."

"It's Jeff's sister."

"Jeff's sister is gay?"

Melissa nodded matter-of-factly. "And just your type."

"My type? What's my type?"

"Oh come on Emily. Younger, hot, blonde, FBI agent."

Emily's brown eyes lit up. "And why have I not met her yet?"

"You're always busy. She's always busy. It just hasn't worked out until now. And it's going to be perfect. And you'll love her. And one day we'll be sister-in-laws."

"Jesus, Melissa, I haven't even met the chick yet and you already have us getting married."

Laughing, Melissa turned on the TV and pulled over a bag of potato chips. "It'll be perfect. Just you wait. You'll meet her tomorrow. Anyway, what movie do you wanna watch?"

 **Just a short intro chapter. Review with comments or suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Emmy you're late," Melissa practically whined as her friend entered the church a sweaty mess. "Oh, and you're sweaty and gross. This is my wedding rehearsal Emily, you can't be serious right now. "

"Don't worry Mel, I clean up nicely." Emily sent an exaggerated wink to the bride-to-be.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Shut the fuck up Emily. Why didn't you run earlier today? Ugh, your dress is in that bathroom," she pointed in the general direction. "You have 15 minutes!"

Laughing at the somewhat dramatic Melissa, Emily quickly took off in search on the bathroom. Upon entering, Emily found bags, clothes, make-up, and all kinds of things strewn throughout the entry area and around the sinks. She found her own bag in the corner, untouched except the gorgeous black dress hanging above it off a hook. She admired the adorable little black dress she had bought just for this occasion. She had tried it on in the store and fell in love. The dress fell tightly at mid-thigh and hugged her body deliciously in the classiest way. A solid heart shaped neck line ended under a sheer black material the wrapped over her chest and over her shoulders to a gorgeously detailed beaded high neckline. Knowing she would look amazing and feel sexy, Emily began to dress. Checking herself out in the mirror, she realized her bra could be seen under the sheer material. Frustrated she sighed and dropped the dress over her shoulders to hang around her waist. She had to fix this.

In the midst of her bra crisis she had not heard the door open so when a voice came unexpectedly, "Oh! I'm sorry!" she jumped. Emily turned awkwardly, hand still in her bra that was adjusting her breasts, to face the intruder. "I thought you all were…. I didn't know… I'm sorry."

Emily laughed at the blonde woman standing just inside the doorway. "I think I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one with my tits out."

The woman, blushed, a bright red taking over her tanned face. "I'm just," she motioned towards the stalls on the other side of the room. "Yeah." She finished as she awkwardly shuffled past the half-dressed brunette.

Emily smirked, the blonde had been more embarrassed than she had been, then again that wasn't hard to do. Emily was a confident woman, even so when it came to her body.

By the time the younger woman emerged from the bathroom stall, Emily was fully clothed and satisfied with the dress and working on her hair and make-up. An awkward smile came from the blonde as she washed her hands beside her. "I'm Emily, by the way," the brunette spoke. "I assume you're here for the wedding rehearsal too?"

Nodding, the blonde replied, "Yeah, my brother is the groom. I'm Jennifer. You must be the maid of honor."

Realization hit Emily like a tidal wave. This was Jeff's sister. The one that Melissa wanted to set her up with. The one who was supposedly Emily's type. She stopped to look at the blonde. "That's me," she answered as she, at least tried to, flash a sexy smile. Taking the opportunity, Emily allowed her eyes to scan over the woman beside her. Melissa was right, just her type. Young, blonde, blue-eyes, fit, and beautiful. Emily much appreciated the dress Jennifer was wearing as well, showing off long toned legs, the royal blue dress was short with a plunging neckline, but not unprofessionally so. Definitely Emily's type.

Her own brown eyes came up to meet playful blue ones. She had been caught checking the blonde out. Jennifer glanced at the white watch settled on her wrist. "You're about to be late." With that, the blonde smirked and headed for the door.

"Jennifer!" Emily called gently after her.

One hand on the door handle, Jennifer glanced back over her shoulder towards the brunette, "Yeah?"

"Have we met before?"

"About three minutes ago, when I walked in on you groping yourself," Jennifer teased with a slight wink.

"Very funny," Emily scoffed. "I meant before today, I have to say you look very familiar, but I can't place where from."

"Seattle? That's where I live now."

"Hmm. No."

"Georgetown?"

"No, Yale."

"Impressive. East Alleghany?"

"Definitely not."

"Well then Emily, I believe we just met."

Emily chuckled. "I make a good first impression then, huh?"

Blue eyes rolled upward. "To be honest, it was a hot one." Jennifer was out the door before the brunette could even respond.

Just a couple minutes later, Emily was finishing up the touches on her make-up, her mind unable to be taken off the beautiful woman she had just met.

 _She was drunk. So drunk. Probably the most drunk she had ever been in her life. But it didn't matter, tonight was her night to celebrate. She had just finished her PhD and had been admitted to the FBI Academy. She couldn't be happier than she was in this moment._

" _Imma go dance," Emily practically slurred as she grabbed Derek Morgan's hand._

" _Go on Mama, I'm going to go by this pretty lady at the bar a drink if you need me," Derek responded, encouraging his college friend to go enjoy herself._

 _Shortly after entering the dancefloor, beer in hand, Emily found herself carefree and sweaty in the middle of a few people. A gorgeous blonde girl that she had spotted earlier, but had been too afraid to approach, danced her way over to Emily. "Wanna dance?" The blonde yelled over the music._

" _I'd love to."_

 _That was all the blonde needed to here before basically throwing herself at the brunette. She had an arm thrown loosely over Emily's shoulder and the other hung freely and moved with her dancing. The woman had pulled herself impeccably close to Emily and was grinding upon the long leg Emily had offered as the moved to the beat of the music._

 _Sloppily, the blonde moved in even further, her lips smashing into Emily's. Equally as sloppy, Emily responded to the kiss, deepening it. Emily didn't want the kiss to ever end. She couldn't get enough of this woman and she didn't even know her name. But all good things come to an end, the blonde pulled back slightly and smiled brightly, "Wow."_

 _Emily let out a sexy chuckle as she exchanged a look with the blonde. "Good wow or bad wow? What did you think of that kiss?"_

" _To be honest," the blonde said as she drunkenly pulled the brunette closer again. "That was a hot one."_

The tube of lipstick she was holding fell dramatically to the counter beneath. "No fucking way."

A:N/ thanks for reading and sorry for the delay. Im finally on break from a busy semester and maybe I can update a little more often now. Hope you all enjoyed this little bit. Please comment and let me know if you did or even if you didn't and let me know where you'd like this story to go! I love readers input! Thanks again, happy reading. xoxo


End file.
